forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ti´Aqi Ruade
= Biografie = Ti´Aqi Ruad se narodil v roce 62 BBY v běžné bohatší středovrstvé rodině obývající Coruscant. Pocházel z celkem harmonické rodiny - její harmoničnost byla způsobena především tím, že otec Siang Ruade byl diplomat a byl stále na cestách a matka Janie Gorfand zase cestovala jako zástupkyně velké obchodní společnosti, a protože se rodina setkávala jen velmi málo celá najednou, nemohly vznikat žádné disharmonie. Současně s tím však nevznikly u Ti´Aqiho žádné větší citové vazby na rodiče. Chlapeček velice často zůstaval na Coruscantu sám a již jako mladičký se vzdělával prostřednictvím soukromých učitelů, kterými mu rodiče vynahrazovali svou nepřítomnost, ve všech možných oborech. Kromě nich se o něj starala i chůva, avšak Ti´Aqi od těchto lidí nikdo nedostal ani nepoznal lásku nebo jiné city. Dali mu vše, až na toto. Z tohohto příkladu je zřejmé, že peníze nedokáží vynahradit city, což Ti´Aqiho poznamenalo na celý život, pro který však možná z části tato zkušenost byla výhrou. Když byl Ti´Aqi pětiletý, již dávno neměl problémy s řečí, čtením, psaním ani základní matematikou. Pokud by se vzdělával na nejlepších školách, které by si mohli jeho rodiče dovolit, měl veliký potenciál dosáhnout velice významného a vysokého postavení v Republikových poměrech. Avšak jeho otec utnul jeho možnou hvězdnou politickou, diplomatickou, vojenskou nebo jakoukoli jinou slibnou a bohatě ohodnocenou kariéru, protože si vzal do hlavy, že syna přihlásí do učení řádu Jedi. S touto podivnou myšlenkou se vrátil z jedné mise na odléhlé planetě kdesi ve vnějším pásu, kde se, podle jeho vlastních slov, setkal s jedním mistrem Jedi, který mu snad dokonce zachránil život. Jediho schopnosti na něj zapůsobily natolik, že byl rozhodnut, že to je ta nejlepší budoucnost pro jeho syna a že i on toto musí dokázat. A nemýlil se v Ti´Aqiho schopnostech, ale to, zda se nemýlil v tom, že udělal to nejlepší pro svého syna, není tak úplně jasné. Nadějný youngling Když byl Ti´Aqi přijat jako ideální kandidát k výcviku do Chrámu Jedi bylo mu právě něco málo přes pět let. V této době se také poprvé setkal s mistrem Yodou (Původně si Ti´Aqi myslel, že i Yoda je malým younglingem, jenom z trochu ošklivější a vrásčitější rasy, protože tou dobou byli přibližně stejně vysocí. Tato myšlenka ho opustila ale však stejně rychle jako přišla.), který byl jedním z jeho prvních vyučujících v Chrámu, a který také jako první poznal a definoval silné propojení se Silou a zvláštní absenci citů u malého Ti´Aqi Ruadeho. Po řadu několika dalších let svědomitě pokračoval Ti´Aqi ve studiu běžných nauk, se kterými začal už dříve a ke kterým s příchodem do Chrámu Jedi přidal i další, speciální cvičení mysli a těla a mnoho dalších nauk, které musí každý Jedi ovládat. Vzorný padawan V necelých 10 letech se Ti´Aqi, stejně jako většina jeho vrstevníků, stal padawanem a získal stálého mistra, kterým byl uznávaný mistr Oppo Rancisis, kterého si vážil snad každý Jedi, zvláště pak Ti´Aqi, který znal z archívů snad všechny současné mistry Jedi nazpamět a ze všeho nejvíce si přál, aby se stal padawanem právě mistra Rancisise. To, že se jím opravdu stal bral jako obrovskou poctu a o to víc se snažil být správným Jediem, který ctí pouze a jen kodex. Mladík pokračoval v pilném studiu a vědomosti se schopnostmi nasával jako houba. Měl jediný cíl a tím bylo stát se správným Jediem a vším nejen splňovat, ale dokonce nadsazovat požadavky svého mistra a vlastně i celého Řádu. Ti Aqi Ruad byl již jako mladý velice klidný, přemýšlivý, učenlivý a inteligentní. Nikdy s ním jeho mistr neměl jediný problém a výcvik probíhal hladce. Ti´Aqiho absence citů a emocí byla v některých chvílich až trochu děsivá, i když v slabších chvilkách, jak je sám označoval, byl schopen projevit emoce, ale vždy jen v omezené míře a nikdy nijak zvlášť nepřístojným způsobem. Brzy byla známa i jeho cynika a nespokojenost se vším, co nebylo dokonalé nebo alespoň dostečně pořádné. Se svým mistrem absolvoval několik misí v různých částech galaxie. Obvykle se jednalo spíše o diplomatické mise, avšak občas se dostalo i k agresivnějšímu pojetí vyjednávání, kdy bylo zapotřebí využít meče a Síly. Rytíř, který nedělá chyby Jak Ti´Aqi postupně stárnul, získával si pověst toho, který vždy dosáhne svého cíle, zachrání situaci, zprostředkuje dohodu, ochrání nevinné nebo zájmy Řádu či Republiky. Obvykle byl nasazován na diplomatické mise, protože diplomacie byla jeho velice silnou stránkou. Nebylo však tajemstvím, že i na takových misých se občas něco může pokazit, a tudíž i čepel jeho meče okusila nejednu šarvátku, která však obvykle skončila tak, jak se na správného Jediho sluší a patří - bez velkého krveprolití. Příkladný mistr Po několika letech získal poměrně dost oblíbený a velmi nadaný Ti´Aqi titul mistra Jedi.Jeden z jeho padawanů, kterého mu vybral sám mistr Yoda, byl Alrik Daenwar Corriolan, který mistrovi slušně zatápěl. Dalším ze známých Ti´Aqiho padawanů byl Jack "Mouse" Essod, který přišel do učení Ti´Aqiho až ve starším věku (15). = Osobnost a vlastnosti = = Síly a styly = = Světelné meče = Naprosto obyčejný jednočepelový světelný meč jehož čepel měla sytě žlutou barvu. Žádné zvláštnosti ani speciální vylepšení zde nebyly patrny a zdálo se, že i přes to, že je Ti´Aqiho život velice úzce spjat s touto zbraní, nechová k ní žádný zvláštní vztah než k jakékoli jiné věci, kterou užívá. Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky